Marinette's Diary
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Everyone thinks that Chat Noir and Rena Rouge are dating, when in reality they are just really good friends. Marinette ran away a few weeks ago, but no one knows why. That is, until something gets dropped in Adrien's bathroom... Marinette's Diary. (WRITTEN BEFORE SEASON 2)
1. Chapter 1

Shandy: Heck, we can't stop writing these stories.

Candy: It's because everything is so inspiring.

Shandy: It came from a rumor that we heard about Chat Noir falling for Rena Rouge.

Candy: That doesn't matter- what matters is that we wrote this!

Shandy: This takes place about five or four years after season one, so they're all aged up.

Candy: We hope you enjoy the story!

028365082375027385780237578237579823598237857027857307582357023

 _Diary Entry_

 _'Thoughts.'_

082635082837508273507283757203758732052083570827305283758720375827

Adrien had just got home from patrol with Rena Rouge and praising Ladybug without her being there. Of course, ever since some newspapers had decided to make it look like the two of them were dating, they decided to use the time to be more like friends, talking about Ladybug, akumas, and Hawkmoth only.

Ladybug wasn't as eager to spend time with her friends in recent times, ever since the first newspaper. In fact, he hadn't seen her in a little more than a week.

It wasn't worrying, she had been doing this a lot more recently, but he still worried.

Especially since she had taken it upon herself to find his classmate and friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who had ran away from her home for some reason a few weeks ago. Adrien knew her parents weren't to blame, but he had an idea that Chloe had something to do with it.

They were all worried.

He walked into the bathroom as Plagg flew to the cheese stash. Adrien was eighteen now- he could move out if he wanted to, but he wanted to wait until after he was done with school.

But what he saw wasn't his reflection.

Instead, in the mirror, a ghostly version of Marinette appeared, looking around worriedly. Adrien rubbed his eyes, but she was still there.

"What the…"

"Adrien, I don't know if you're there or if you can hear me…" She shifted around nervously. "But I need your help. Something strange has happened to me and only you, being Chat Noir, can help me." Adrien gasped. "Yes, I know you're a superhero of Paris, but now's not the time-" A door slamming could be heard, and Marinette's eyes widened. "I'm using the last of my magical energy to give you my Diary. I want you to read the first entry, and then the last ten entries. You can read the other's later- I have no time to explain. Please, help me Adrien!" And then she pushed the Diary through the mirror, a note saying the very thing that she said on there on top of the Diary that fell with a 'clunk' to the counter.

Adrien rushed to the window, placing his hand upon it.

"Marinette? Marinette? Mari?" He asked, almost frantically. No one answere, and he let his hand fall away from the mirror. He reached for her diary, picking it up.

It was solid- not a fragment of his imagination. He could feel the papers and could smell Marinette's scent on it.

Could this contain answers to what he was looking for? The reason why Mari ran away? Would it tell her what she needed help with? How to fix this mess? And magical energy? When had she learned that he was Chat Noir? What was she so worried- so panicked about? How on earth did she get into his mirror?

There would only be one way to find out.

"Is something wrong, Adrien?" Plagg asked.

"Marinette appeared in the mirror and gave this to me." He said, combing a hand through his hair.

"Oh, juicy secrets! Let me read!" Plagg said happily. He flew over to the Diary, but Adrien hid it behind his back.

"No, you're not reading her diary. There's probably a lot of secrets in here, and she trusted me with them. Not you."

"Oh, you're no fun!" Plagg whined, pulling out some Camembert. "At least I have my delicious Camembert!" He flew away and went somewhere- probably the trash can. Adrien took the diary and went over to his bed.

The faster he got this done, the faster he would be able to help Marinette.

He opened it up to the first page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hello! My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I'm thirteen, and today was my second day of school! But this Diary isn't going to contain just any secret. There's something about me that, no one knows yet. It's a secret just between you and me- no one else is allowed to know this! A few days ago, I got a pair of magical earrings, and along with it, a tiny magical creature named a kwami. Her name's Tikki. She allows me to transform into Paris' super hero- Ladybug!_

Adrien pulled away from the Diary in shock.

Marinette was Ladybug?!

But Ladybug had been seen multiple times in the time span that Marinette had been missing. Of course, Marinette wouldn't be seen- if she was she would be turned in. So she was still in Paris.

But he still wanted to know what was going on.

 _Anyway, I should tell you about what happened today. You see, I had given up on being Ladybug-_

"When did she give up on being Ladybug?" Adrien asked himself. "She's always been Ladybug. When was there a time that there wasn't a… Ladybug…" He remembered how she had looked so down about herself when they began to battle with Stone Heart. How she was late to the fight.

 _And this boy- Adrien Agreste, son of my favorite fashion designer, supposedly placed a piece of gum on my seat. Decided right then and there that he was just like Chloe, and I'm not going to indulge you further on the subject._

Adrien winced. He remembered that well, but they had made up.

Right?

 _I had chosen Alya to replace me as Ladybug, slipping my earrings into her bag, but she ran out to videotape the battle before she could put it on, or even notice that they were there! I followed her and saw not only her getting trapped behind a car, but Chat Noir get kidnapped by Stone Heart's army of stone creatures! I knew I had to do something, so I pulled out the earrings, put them on, and became Ladybug again._

Adrien smiled. He was glad she did. He wouldn't have been able to do any of this without her.

 _On that note, Chat Noir, no matter how annoying he is, is an amazing friend. He knew exactly what to say to get me to feel better. He gave me the courage to be Ladybug again. To stand up for what's right. I wouldn't be Ladybug without him. I think he flirted with me before I swung away, but I'm not sure. Either way, I promised myself that I wouldn't date people that I work with, and I'm pretty sure being a superhero counts as work._

Adrien laughed a bit. That made sense- no wonder she always rejected him.

 _And then after that, and after school, Adrien (the kid who supposedly placed the gum on my seat) told me that it was Chloe and Sabrina. That was believable- they often did that to me before this year._

Adrien frowned. He would have to talk to Chloe about that. She really needed to be put in her place- even though she was supposedly 'maturer' than she had been.

 _Anyway, it was raining when he told me this, and he also told me that he didn't have many friends, that he was Homeschooled until this point in life, and admitted that he was new to all of this. He handed me his umbrella, and I looked him in the eye. I-I don't know what came over me then. I could see how sincere he was in his gesture- how truthful his words were, how the kindness in his eyes shined and made him look like an angel had descended from heaven._

 _And I fell._

Adrien's breath hitched.

 _I have know all of the guys in my grade since kindergarten. He's the only one that went to such lengths to ask for my forgiveness. He's the only one that expressively wanted to be friends with me, even when I accused him of doing wrong. He's different. A good kind of different._

 _Anyway, I couldn't say a proper goodbye to him before I went, I was stuttering too much. Then I walked home to write this all down, and that's where I am right now. Writing this down. Alya, my new best friend, is definitely going to interrogate me after this. I doubt I'll be able to say a proper sentence to his face ever again._

 _So, goodbye until next time!_

 _Love, Marinette._

Adrien lowered her Diary and breathed in and out slowly.

She liked him?

All that time, when she had been stuttering around him- it was because she had had a crush on him?

And that was another reason why she kept rejecting him as Chat- she was in love with him as Adrien!

He flipped to the front, where the sticky note still was. The last ten entries, it read. It also said that he could read the others if he wanted to. He flipped through the ones after the first entry, quickly and quietly.

For every akuma, there was a diary entry. Every akuma that they fought, she had written it down in here. Those akumas were about every day to every other day- sometimes two in the same day. She wrote an entry for each and every one. He skimmed through them. Well, more like read them and laughed, and cried, and slapped his forehead.

She had pickpocketed his and Alya's phones? Let him think his scarf was from his dad just so that he could smile? Had such a hard time designing the Derby?

It was mesmerizing.

He couldn't understand why she'd run away.

"Kid, it's time for bed, you have school in the morning." Plagg said. Adrien glanced up from Mari's Diary to see what time it was.

It was midnight.

He blinked. Had so much time really passed?

"You're right." Adrien laid down. "I'll have to read the other entries later. Night Plagg."

"Nigh Adrien."

After Adrien went to sleep, Plagg opened the Diary and looked at where Tikki's name was. Marinette was writing down word for word what advice the other kwami had given her.

He hadn't felt her presence for a while now. It was worrying. This Diary held the secrets to Tikki's wearabouts. Unfortunately, he wasn't an expert in reading. He could say anything he wanted, and others would hear it as their native language. Same with what he wrote, and when people talked to him, but writing for him to read? Give him a break- he was still learning.

"You better read this fast, kid." Plagg said. "I can't do anything for Tikki until you figure out what happened to them." And then he closed it and flew off to do something.

826598263962936573952679356927365792365972367952965972657923695672


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: We're updating all of our other stories, so we decided to update this one too.

Candy: Reviews!

 **C101 (Guest): Well, I've only heard spoilers for season two, I haven't actually _watched_ season two yet. So that's how it's written before season two. I decided to try out her superhero name.**

 **CoCo (Guest): Thank you!**

 **Alexandra elf: Thank you for being my first reviewer! 1. No, they don't. He actually finds out this chapter. (Shhhhh...) 2. Yes, yes they are. I ship them so bad...**

 **Guest (1): Thank you!**

 **Guest (2): Ok, Ok, here's the next chapter!**

 **mayuralover: Thank you! =^.^=**

Shandy: Enjoy the chappie!

826598263962936573952679356927365792365972367952965972657923695672

The next day, Adrien wanted to bring her Diary to school and read it there.

Problem was, everyone had seen it before, so he'd have to hide it. If people knew he had Mari's Diary, they'd ask how, why, maybe even suppose that he had stolen it.

He spent the extra time he usually used reading Manga to grab a book cover and place it over her Diary. It was too big. He tried a different one- still too big. Especially for the curved shape of the Diary. He was beginning to grow frustrated as he found another book cover that didn't fit.

"Kid, you're gonna be late." Plagg said, drifting into his chosen's bag.

Adrien didn't care anymore and placed one of the already deemed 'too big' covers on top of her diary and placed it in his bag, picking it up to head to school

Nino was sick today, so he was sitting alone behind Alya. Chloe still sat next to Sabrina, having already been told by Adrien that he wanted to be alone today. Silently, and cautiously, he pulled out her journal.

' _I should get started on those last ten entries.'_ He thought, flipping to the end and flipping through a bit before he found it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, I went through the shock of my life._

 _I've already told you that I'm starting to be more of a lone hero, only working with Chat Noir and Rena Rouge to take down an akuma. That's because I didn't want to intrude on anything that might be going on between them. Everyone thinks that they're dating. I'm kinda glad that I had decided to let Adrien go- he's too far out of my league. What I hate is that I tried to get over him by giving Chat a chance. Clearly, I was too late. Someone swooped in before I could tell him._

Adrien held his breath. She was trying to move on from him by getting closer to him? No wonder she seemed more friendly. And she thought that he and Rena were dating? He almost laughed- they were just friends!

 _It's better this way, or at least, I thought so._

 _Then, as I was walking home from an akuma attack, I saw Chat Noir run into an alley. I knew I should've looked away and ignored it, but I couldn't take my eyes away when I saw Adrien Agreste appear a moment later out of the same alley, whistling as though he hadn't just transformed after fighting an akuma._

Adrien's eyes widened. That's how she found out- he was being careless in his detransformations. He read on.

 _All this time, the love of my life was my partner and my best friend._

 _And he was dating Rena Rouge._

 _I ran._

 _I couldn't go back home after this- I couldn't act like anything was normal when it wasn't. All I wanted to do was scream and kick myself. I think I actually did at one point, but that doesn't matter. That was when I saw Rena land in the alley I was hiding in and detransformed, right in front of my eyes, to show Alya._

Adrien swore his heart stopped. It was being slowly ripped apart inside his chest.

' _There are several different Alya's-'_ He thought, but stopped when he read the next sentance.

 _My best friend._

' _Well, crap.'_ Adrien thought. ' _Poor Princess…'_

 _Alya was dating Adrien and she didn't even know it._

 _After she left I transformed again and ran across the rooftops to my room. I was hasty in my packing and leaving Maman and Papa a note. I told them not to worry about me or look for me, and that I would be back soon._

 _With the money from my job that I've been saving for the past several months to go out on a date with Adrien, I went to my secret base- the one where I keep all of the clues that I have on where Hawkmoth could be. Only a fellow superhero could find it, but I already had a plan to make sure that not even Chat- Adrien or Rena- Alya could find it without my help._

Adrien winced. They were the reason she ran away. Or, more likely, it was all his fault.

 _I was sick of this. My heart tormented, I wanted to end things once and for all._

 _So I looked through all of my clues and found an approximate area of where Hawkmoth was. I'm going to check it out tomorrow._

 _Tikki doesn't approve of me going in alone, but I have no choice. I can't work with them anymore._

 _I'm going to take down Hawkmoth._

 _Love, Marinette._

Adrien let out the breath he had been holding, his mind going in circles from everything that he had learned.

It was his fault that she ran away- being careless about his transformation. He would have to apologize.

Alya was Rena? No wonder- Alya was Ladybug's second biggest fan, with him in first (of course), and Chloe in third. No matter how they stated otherwise.

She thought they were dating?!

The last one was ridiculous. They weren't dating. They always talked about Ladybug- about _her!_ About how she was amazing and the best and the true hero of Paris. They just didn't want her to overhear because that wouldn't be professional, and Ladybug was all about being professional.

"Whatcha reading?" Alya asked, turning around to face him. He placed his hands over the pages hurriedly, eyes wide. Alya- Rena, his mind mentally put in, couldn't find out yet.

"Uhh- a really good book!" He said. "The two main characters just had a fight." He added on when Alya raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." She turned back around and Adrien sagged in relief. He was about to read the next entry when the teacher finally walked in.

He would have to read the next one later.

827502730857238750273085702758273057827508273580725287508275783052750


	3. Chapter 3

Shandy: alright- chapter three!

Candy: Who's ready for him to find out?

Shandy: It doesn't matter if they're ready or not- It's happening! Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf (Guest): I won't stop- and thank you for calling it beautiful!**

 **mayuralover: Yeah, but now it's time for the next chapter!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Hmmmm... either Ouran High School Host Club, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh... I can't decide which, so you can choose. XD**

Candy: And now- for the chapter!

827502730857238750273085702758273057827508273580725287508275783052750

He didn't get another chance until later that evening, just a few minutes before patrol with Rena. He decided to read two this time.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a few days. Not much has happened. I've narrowed Hawkmoth's lair to two houses._

 _I've observed the people who live in those houses, and if I'm being completely honest, I'm 99.9% sure that it's Gabriel Agreste, father of Chat Noir AKA Adrien Agreste._

Adrien's eyes grew wide.

 _I'm glad that I'm doing this alone. If Chat found out, I'm sure he'd be a wreck._

 _No matter how many times his father lets him down, he always hopes for the best. It's one of the many admirable things about him now that I can see both sides of him. He never gives up, even when it seems to always end in the same way. How else would he be able to go to school for the first time all those years ago?_

 _I'm going to spy on their house tomorrow, so the next log will be all that happens the next day._

 _Love, Marinette._

Adrien couldn't breathe.

Hawkmoth was… his father?

Of course, they had entertained the idea in the past. But his father was still here.

So did she loose? Or was his father really not Hawkmoth?

He flipped to the next page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Here's the log of what happened._

 _7:30- Adrien leaves for school._

 _7:37- Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard return to house._

 _9:45- Gabriel leaves house with Nathalie and Bodyguard._

 _11:30- Have to leave to grab some lunch._

 _11:37- Back. So is Nathalie and Gabriel. Weird noise coming from the back of the house. Couldn't check it out- not enough cover to hide in._

 _11:46- Akuma strikes._

 _1:45- Akuma is defeated._

 _2:47- Adrien and bodyguard return._

 _3:56- Gabriel and Nathalie leave._

 _6:15- Gabriel and Nathalie return._

 _8:45- Adrien leaves as Chat Noir to join Rena Rouge for patrol._

 _9:36- Adrien as Chat Noir returns._

 _10:00- Lights out._

 _Something suspicious happened here. I'm going to stay another day to find out._

 _Love, Marinette._

Adrien flipped the page over.

"You're going to be late for patrol." Plagg said, his mouth full of Camembert.

"Quiet. She's close to finding out who Hawkmoth is." Adrien replied hastily. Plagg rolled his eyes, but landed on his charge's shoulder to attempt to read what it said. He needed the practice, anyway.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm back again today. I've created something to help me out with hiding in the backyard. Tikki says that it's genius, but she still doesn't approve of my plan. I don't care. I don't want Adtien to be hurt with the truth._

 _Here's the log from what I can see._

 _7:30- Adrien leaves for school._

 _7:37- Nathalie and Bodyguard return._

 _9:45- Gabriel leaves house with Nathalie and Bodyguard._

 _11:30- I thought ahead and grabbed lunch before coming here. Gabriel, Bodyguard, and Nathalie return._

 _11:45- Gabriel, Bodyguard, and Nathalie leave._

 _2:11- Gabriel and Nathalie return._

 _2:16- Large window opens up and let's akuma out. I purify the akuma before it can leave. I'll be back soon- It's time to end this._

 _Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth._

 _Love, Marinette._

Adrien went to flip to the next page, eager to find out just what happened.

"Kid, you're officially late."

"Crap." Adrien hid the Diary underneath his pillow. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

082805708237580703275802875083750827583728502375827305875


	4. Chapter 4

Shandy: Alright, who's ready for chapter four of this?

Candy: Reviews!

 **Guest (1): You'll find out this chapter.**

 **Guest (2): You'll just have to find out if you're right or not.**

 **Makerofallthingsgood: I'm sure you could if you tried and practiced hard enough! And thank you!**

 **mayuralover: But was it worth it? That's the question.**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Well, she** _does_ **have a screen dedicated to his schedule in his room, but we can only guess that the way she got that was through stalker-skills.**

 **Guest (3): Here's more!**

 **PamNawi: Thakn you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Tiger Priestess: Yeah, but Adrien's never been one to go back on his promises, and they promised to go patrol every night together. It was actually more of an excuse for me to stop the chapter there. He'll confront her later, though.**

 **C101 (Guest): Well, this chapters a cliffie, so I'm sorry.**

082805708237580703275802875083750827583728502375827305875

Patrol didn't take all that long. Rena, or Alya, seemed to tell that he was in a hurry and offered to do more from his side so that he could hurry up and get back to whatever it was. Adrien couldn't thank her enough.

He landed on his bed and reached for the Diary as he detransformed.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Something weird has happened._

 _I don't know what yet, I can only suppose that it'll happen tomorrow if something bad happened._

 _It wasn't all that hard to fight Hawkmoth. He tried to akumatize Nathalie, but I purified that akuma before it reached her and snatched the Moth miraculous from Gabriel._

Adrien sighed in relief. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Nathalie became an akuma. That would be one tough battle.

 _He begged to not be sent to jail. I told him that I wouldn't under one condition._

 _That he let Adrien have the freedom he deserved, and to spend more time with his son._

 _I delivered the Miraculous to Master Fu after he agreed, and Master Fu gratefully returned it to the others. Of course, people would wonder why there would be no more akumas, but Master Fu had to make sure that everything would be okay. He said that the book warned of side effects to taking off another miraculous without the other being willing, but he couldn't be sure. I don't mind- safety beats telling the public what happened._

 _However, I do think that I broke my arm. I don't dare go to a hospital, so Master Fu wrapped it up and told me to rest and be careful._

 _We've won the battle against Hawkmoth._

 _Love, Marinette._

Adrien breathed a sigh of slight relief.

The only bad thing was that she might've broken her arm.

Marinette was so amazing. She was definitely Ladybug- how he had never seen it before confused him.

All this time, he lived with Hawkmoth.

The idea made him lose his breath.

All this time he had been fighting his father.

Star Wars came to mind and he laughed. He bet, that if their whole story was laid out in a TV show, it would probably end up like that.

With the time Gabriel had been spending with him lately, he found that both of them were dramatic enough to do something along the lines of the following:

 _ **Hawkmoth took his mask off, revealing the face of Gabriel Agreste. He stood still, staring into the eyes of his only son. 'Adrien, I am you father.'**_

' _ **No.' Adrien would reply, slowly shaking his head. 'No… No!'**_

' _ **Join me, Adrien! We can rule Paris as father and son! Allow me to teach you the ways of my akumas, and together, no one can stop us!' Gabriel made a few dramatic gestures, waving his stick (or, Adrien supposed he'd have a walking stick) around like a sword. 'And no one can ever tell us to stop making puns ever again!'**_

The thought made him laugh. His father would definitely do that.

"Plagg, remind me to thank my Princess Lady for getting my father to spend time with me." Adrien said. Then paused as he realized the new nickname he had given to her. Princess Lady. That sounded right.

"Tell your phone that." Plagg replied. Adrien rolled his eyes and flipped to the next page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I found out what was wrong._

Adrien's eyes widened. Wrong? But they had won!

 _When I woke up this morning, I found out what Master Fu ment. I woke up outside of my body as Marinette, and a Ladybug copy of me right next to me._

 _Tikki was nowhere to be seen, the earrings still activated, but the suit no longer on our body. Our body is still laying in bed, asleep. We've already fought over who's real, and we've determined that we've officially become two separate people. My Ladybug persona, and my Marinette persona. We can't get back in our body, and we can't pick up our body because we're basically transparent. Like ghosts. Though I, Marinette version, am more ghost like. I'm guessing that's because we have more confidence in our Ladybug Persona. She said that everything's going to be alright, and I believe her._

 _We'll fix this._

 _Love, Marinette._

Adrien reread the entry.

She… what?

Was split into two spirit versions of herself?

He found that hard to believe, but it made sense as to why Marinette would appear in his Mirror. Only somewhat. He turned to Plagg.

"Plagg, what happens when you forcefully take someone's Miraculous?" Adrien asked.

"Is that what happened?" Plagg asked worriedly. "No wonder I can't sense Tikki."

"What happens?"

"Well, it's different for every person depending on their weakness, because that's where it strikes. Then it would slowly drag your sanity out of you. For you, it would probably be your family and friends turning against you for one reason or another."

"Then- what would happen to Ladybug?" Adrien asked. "Why is she split in two?"

"Let me see." Adrien held out the Diary for Plagg to see. He read the entry and hummed.

"She must not have much confidence in her abilities. She must see herself as two different personages, instead of just one person who can be another person with the help of a mask." Plagg concluded. "Not much we can help with there. It's the same with most of our chosen- it's happened several times before, although most of their weaknesses were stronger than that weakness."

"Huh…" Adrien looked up. "How do we solve that?"

"It's different for every chosen, so I don't know. Master Fu would." Plagg shrugged. "Maybe she'll tell you where he is if you read on. I certainly don't." Adrien nodded and looked to the next entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been two days now. Ladybug has become more solid while I've become more ghost-like. We've found out that, despite being transparent, we can eat and drink. We can't touch anything other than food and water, besides my strange ability to write in the Journal. Probably because I do it so much anyway. We only use a little bit of our food supply, because we don't know if it'll keep our body alive. We hope so. We don't want to die._

 _Ladybug is insistent that we don't need help. She keeps on trying to use lucky charm so that she can use Miraculous cure to fix this, but it's not working. The charm won't appear._

 _I really want Tikki's advice right now._

 _Love, Marinette._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We would've died by now from lack of food if us eating didn't save us._

 _Ladybug refuses to give up. She's become solid enough to move the clothes on our body, but only a bit. She can also use her yoyo to move things around, but only small and light things. I suggested going to Master Fu, but she shouted at me. She said that she could do this, that she didn't need any help._

 _I believe other wise, but I didn't comment. I'm growing more transparent. I think I have all of the magic for Lucky Charm to work, seeing as I can still hold this pencil. I can feel it draining away, though. I must keep this secret from Ladybug- something tells me that if I tell her, we'll never be able to fix this._

 _Love, Marinette._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have decided to act on my own. Master Fu has no mirrors in his place of work (I've found that they're easier to place spells upon from far distances. Ladybug still doesn't know.), so I've decided to turn to our partner, best friend, and love of our lives, Adrien Agreste AKA Chat Noir. Ladybug still doesn't know. I must be careful in how I do it. Most likely when she goes out on Patrol, but those only take about fifteen minutes because she doesn't want to run into anyone._

 _Love, Marinette._

 _Dear Adrien,_

The new start to the entries surprised him, and he leaned forward in interest and payed close attention to every word, not that he hadn't been doing it already, but it was even more-so now.

 _I must confirm to you that, no matter how hard any of this is to believe, everything in here is true. All of my secrets are in here. I love you. I'm Ladybug. I defeated Hawkmoth, you're father._

 _You're probably mad that I didn't ask for help, but I didn't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't be contacting you unless this was ugent._

 _I need help._

 _I want to be whole again._

 _I know, this information is probably a burden upon your relationship with Alya AKA Rena Rouge, but it's time for you to know._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Please get Master Fu, his coordinates will be at the bottom of this page._

 _I have placed a spell upon here to give you our coordinates once you show him this._

 _Please, help. I'm going to go insane if this keeps up. I hate this. Tikki always said that Ladybug and Marinette are the same, but I can't believe it anymore. I'm constantly talking and fighting with Ladybug. If we're not two separate people, then I must be a schizophrenic._

 _Please, help._

 _I can't stand it anymore._

 _Love, Marinette._

Adrien couldn't breathe.

His Princess Lady- Marinette- she needed help. He knew that, but now he had all of the information. Now was the time to act.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

"Plagg…"

"What?"

"Claws out."

072308570832750873570275807027385720758230750827380573275872305823705


	5. Chapter 5

Shandy: Alright, I'm thinking two- maybe three- more chapters left in this.

Candy: Awwwww...

Shandy: Anyway- Reviews!

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): Thank you! And Thank you again for being so supportive!**

 **C101 (Guest): Well, Marinette felt betrayed by her best friend even though she knows that (in some part of her mind), but we all know how Marinette can act without thinking things through, and I think that once she does and realizes her mistakes, she doesn't want to admit to anyone that she was wrong, so she keeps it up.**

 **CupcakeLover1699 (Guest): Thank you so much! I hope you managed to get your homework done, I never seem to able to do mine on time. *laughs awkwardly* And Thank you again! Here's the next chapter.**

 **mayuralover: Yes, it is.**

 **Tiger Priestess: You're free to you're own theories as to why this is possible, but I left it quite vague, so it's up to you whether it is or not.**

Candy: On with the chapter!

072308570832750873570275807027385720758230750827380573275872305823705

It didn't take long before Chat Noir found himself at Master Fu's. He knocked on the window hurriedly.

' _Come on, come on, come on…'_ He thought, anxiety filling him until he saw the old man he had bumped into several years ago, when he first became Chat Noir. Questions that begged to be answered flew through his mind.

Chat shook his head and came in. Now wasn't the time- he needed to hurry.

"Master Fu, right?" He asked. The man nodded. Chat Noir shoved the last few entries into his face. "We need to help her." Master Fu slowly took the book from his hands and read. As he did so, his eyes grew wide. A green turtle kwami flew out and landed upon the old man's shoulder's.

"When did you get this?"

"Yesterday- around right now."

"Take me there." Master Fu pointed at the next set of Coordinates. Chat nodded, picking the old man up and launching them through the night.

He hoped they weren't too late.

04275082738057237580270358273075827805708237805720837578203750823752803

"Hey, where did you put our Diary?" Ladybug asked, glancing over at Marinette. You could only tell she was still transparent as she left no shadow, but she looked pretty solid. She also knew that the other basically lived off of that Diary, rereading the entrees and writing more in it every now and then. Ladybug didn't need to write everything down. "You haven't written in it for a while."

Marinette, on the other hand, could barely be seen. You could see faint wisps of color here and there, and some lines that bordered her figure, but other than that, she was basically a ghost. She couldn't look at Ladybug, biting her lip nervously.

"I-I, uh, must've lost it." Marinette laughed, hopefully convincingly. Ladybug narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"I'm you- I know when we lie. Now, what happened?"

"I… well, I gave it to Adrien."

"WHAT?!" Marinette winced as Ladybug got in her personal space. "What do you mean you gave it to Adrien?! How?!"

"W-Well, I, uh, had all of our magic, and there was no way to give it to you and fix this-"

"What?!"

"And we need help! Can't you see that?!" Marinette exclaimed stubbornly, and she would've stomped her foot if she was solid.

"You're just worried that I'm going to replace you!" Ladybug shouted harshly, and Marinette winced. "I could've fixed it with Lucky Charm- Lucky Charm fixes everything! We don't need to bother them!"

"We both know you're better than me. You've always been better than me." Marinette said softly, but her voice was full of conviction. "But what's the point of friends if we can't rely on them?!"

"The point of us becoming a lone superhero was so that we wouldn't intrude on their lives! We're ruined! Adrien will hate us forever! He'll know everything!"

"And I'm glad that I know everything now." Both froze as they saw Master Fu and Chat Noir enter their home for the past few weeks.

"Chat… Master Fu…" Marinette sighed in relief. "You came!" Ladybug was frozen, an embarrassed flush on her face as she stared at them with wide, fearful eyes.

"Of course I would." Chat replied with a smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Come on, let's fix this." Master Fu said. He walked over to Marinette's body as Chat Noir detransformed. Plagg instantly flew to the guardian's side as the man began to look into what was wrong. Adrien observed both sides of the love of his life. Marinette was a blushing mess, and Ladybug looked ashamed.

He walked over to Marinette first, placing a hand carefully on the side of her face. It was probably the magic inside her that helped him feel her cheek.

"Thank you, Marinette." He said softly. "For seeking me. It means a lot to me. We'll talk about what you two wrote in there more in-depth after you get fixed up." Marinette's face, or what he could see of it, was red. He turned to Ladybug, who was drawing in on herself.

"And Ladybug, no matter what you do, I will always come to your aid. You can't chase this alley cat away. I'm here for life." Ladybug blushed as well and mumbled something. "I promise, to both of you-" He looked at Marinette. "We'll fix this."

"Well, the good news is that no one is hurt. The only two problems that I can see are a case of amnesia, and not being able to transform for a week or two. We can fix this, Nooro always made the consequences for taking his Miraculous from his forced holder minor."

"How?"

"Don't you know what saved you Valentine's Day?" Plagg cackled at Fu's response.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!"

"No, I don't remember a lot of that day, and I must've skipped that entry." Adrien admitted, while Marinette gasped and Ladybug blushed.

"True loves kiss." Marinette whispered.

"Wait- what saved me on Valentine's Day?" Adrien asked with wide eyes, a blush coming onto his cheeks. Marinette squeaked.

"A kiss." Ladybug said sheepishly, messing with her pigtail before pushing her index fingers against each other. "You were about to use cataclysm on us, and the only thing we could think of to snap you out of it was a kiss."

"You- you kissed me?"

"Never mind that now." Master Fu said. "The only way to undo this, would be for true love's kiss. That was what Nooro decided this time. Funny it's the same thing that would snap Chat out of an akuma's control."

"But… you're dating Alya." Marinette pointed out. "How is it supposed to work?"

"I'm not dating Alya, or Rena Rouge." Adrien said sternly, looking them both in the eye. "We… we were actually just, uh… talking. About how amazing you are." A blush lit up both of their cheeks, and his were lit as well. "Let's get you whole so that we can fix this." He walked over to Marinette's body, laid down on the makeshift bed and under the blankets.

She looked beautiful. In her normal outfit, her hair out of their signature twin tails. She looked so peaceful, but what he liked seeing was her happy, and right now, she would be happier whole.

He knelt down beside her and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face.

He leaned down, slowly, closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

When he sat back up, Ladybug and Marinette were gone. Tikki flew out of the earrings with a gasp, and Plagg caught her in mid air, supporting her as he whispered something into her ear, or wherever that would be. Marinette's eyes squeezed shut for a moment before she slowly opened them. Adrien smiled when Marinette sent him a cute, confused and tired look.

"Adrien?" She asked hoarsely. "Wha-"

"Shh, you need to save your strength." He said softly. Slowly and carefully, so that he didn't jostle her, he picked her up and carried her in his arms. She immediately snuggled closer to the warmth. He turned to Master Fu.

"What now?"

"I think you can help her recover- tomorrow is Saturday, so you won't have to be at school." Master Fu replied with a knowing smile. "As soon as she's well, you can come over to my place and we can discuss this more."

"Right."

"Here, Tikki." Plagg gently placed Tikki on Marinette. "We'll get you safe, and I'll be sure to get the best Chocolate Chip Cookies for you." Adrien smiled a bit. He knew Plagg had a soft side, but he wouldn't tease the other about it.

"Plagg, Claws out."

8372085723087580723057082738758728075723750273582705728037502730572


	6. Chapter 6

Shandy: Alright, second to last chapter- let's go!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Sakuralover4ever: Yup!**

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): Yup!**

 **C101 (Guest): Thanks for the criticism! As an explination- I feel like Marinette would feel the brunt of that lesson more than Ladybug- not to mention that they have the same mind-set that Chat has during the Copy Cat episode- they got themselves into the mess, they can get themselves out.**

 **Tiger Priestess: Here's the next update!**

 **Guest: ... thanks I guess...? No idea what Ahhhh is supposed to mean... is it like Awww or are you fangirl/boying?**

 **MusicalRWBYWinx1: I will eventually, but I promised to binge-watch it with my best friend once it came out on Netflix, and I'm not one to satisfy my curiosity and ruin it for her. Curiosity won't kill this cat!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: *shrugs* Tbh, I dreamed up most of this one night and just wrote it down one day. If you find out what it reminds you of, please tell me so that I can check it out! Thank you!**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

8372085723087580723057082738758728075723750273582705728037502730572

While Marinette slept, having fallen back asleep in his arms on the way to his house, he decided to read all of the other entries in her Diary- especially Dark Cupid.

Honestly, he had wished he had noticed all of this earlier. Of course, over time, she had gotten better around him, but he had never thought that she would actually have a crush on him. She could write a novel from what was in this Diary. It would make for a very entertaining story.

Of course, he would be there to help, along with Alya and Nino…

Just then it hit him.

He needed to tell Alya.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed her and placed the Phone up to his ear. He stood up and walked over to watch Marinette. Tikki and Plagg were sleeping together on the bed with her. She looked amazing.

It was only a single ring before she picked up.

"Adrien! Why are you calling so late? Did something happen?" Alya asked. Adrien chuckled a bit.

"Something did, but I need you to keep quiet, Alya."

"Okay?" Alya asked hesitantly.

"Softer."

"How about now?"

"Purrfect." Adrien smirked. He could just see Alya roll her eyes.

"Don't get started with the puns. I get those on a daily basis, you know."

"Now, Alya, I don't want you to freak out." Adrien said in what he was told was his soothing voice. "But this is important. Come on over to my house as fast as possible."

"How?" Alya asked. "Last I checked, you're still living in that mansion. How am I supposed to get in- at this time, no less?"

"I'll open the window." Adrien replied casually.

"Adrien, I can't climb up those walls."

"Rena Rouge can." Silence on the other line until Alya growled.

"Adrien Agreste, if you tell anyone, I swear-"

"Don't worry, it's safe with me. I got three different things to tell you, two secrets and a story."

"Be over in ten." Alya hung up and Adrien rolled his eyes, sighing. Then, he grabbed a curtain (ever since he became Chat Noir, he found the curtains helpful with making his dad think he was sleeping instead of sneaking out to patrol) and slid them across the rail that outlined his bed.

"Kid…"

"Don't worry Plagg, we'll be quiet. Tell me if any of them wake up?"

"I'm pretty sure my Darling here will wake up first, but sure." Plagg replied, before going back to a doze. Adrien then moved to the window and opened it, a small draft of fall air blowing into the room.

Rena Rouge appeared not moments later, giving him a cautious glance as she detransformed, landing in his room. He closed the window, stopping the cold air from coming in.

"What do you want, Agreste?" Alya asked as her kwami made herself scarce, heading towards Adrien's bed.

"Hey." He whispered urgently.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet." Trixx said with a roll of her eyes before she fazed through the curtain. Alya raised an eyebrow.

"What's behind there?"

"You'll know soon enough." Adrien said. "First, I should re-introduce myself." Alya looked at him as though he had grown a second head as he offered his hand to her. "Hello Alya Cesare, AKA Rena Rouge. I am Adrien Agreste, AKA Chat Noir." He bowed and her jaw dropped.

"What."

"Just- be quiet about your freak out."

"I totally knew it." Alya said. "The one time I thought for sure you were you- and Marinette was too infatuated with you to see it, brushing my theory away." Then she paled. "Oh my gosh- I'm sorry, that wasn't what was supposed to come out of my mouth-"

"It's okay- I already knew."

"What."

"She gave me her Diary." Adrien held the book up, and Alya's eyes widened.

"What- how?!"

"Well, first, keep it quiet." Adrien said.

"What's with us being quiet?"

"Well, she still needs her rest." Adrien admitted. "She went through a lot."

"Wait- Marinette's-"

"SHHHH!" Adrien insisted. "Yes, she's sleeping on my bed, but we can't wake her no matter what!" Alya breathed a bit before nodding. "Also, in order to understand, you need to hear about what happened."

"Spill." Alya sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Now."

02867802738723502730678032760827307205375028735802705730875803705275

When Marinette opened her eyes again, she didn't mind the fact that the bed felt more comfortable than any she had ever been on. Or that it was completely dark. Or that there were two other, familiar, voices in the room.

' _I defeated Hawkmoth.'_ She remembered, satisfaction flooding through her body. She had saved Adrien from going through the pain of fighting his father. The akumas would finally stop. She sighed.

"Marinette?' A tired voice whispered.

"Tikki." Marinette winced- her throat was hoarse, barely even heard. " I'm sorry- Here, let me get you some cookies."

"Sorry Bug, but I beat you to that. I was about to go and get seconds anyway." A figure that was darker than the darkness around her and emerald green eyes floated in front of her face.

"Who're you?" Marinette asked, but a paw touched her lips, officially shutting her up.

"Uh-Uh. Adrien would kill me." Plagg said seriously. Marinette's eyes widened. Adrien was here?! "Quick check before I go out- how many eyes do I have? Use your fingers." Marinette moved her fingers into a two. Plagg nodded in satisfaction. "And the square root of two?"

"It's not a perfect square if that's what you're asking." Marinette said slowly. Plagg nodded again, before moving to her right, where she supposed Tikki was. "I'll get you some more cookies and your bug some water." Then the black blur flew to her left. Marinette moved to get up again and winced when she felt pain throb through her left arm.

"Stay still, Marinette." Tikki muttered soothingly. "You're arm still needs to heal." Marinette made a small noise of frustration as she lay back down. Not a second later, the dark wall to her left moved. Some light broke through from a lamp, and Adrien's handsome and darling face came into her vision as well. His smile was wide and full of relief.

"You're awake." He breathed. Marinette gave him a weak smile in return.

"Where am I? This isn't my hideout." Marinette asked, despite the fact that Plagg told her not to.

"You're in my room." Adrien replied, opening the curtain a bit wider. "On my bed. What's the last thing that you remember?"

"I… I came back to my hideout and fell asleep." Marinette said slowly. "After defeating Hawkmoth."

"Alright- then I know where you'll want to read your Diary, and I'll fill you in on anything else." Adrien nodded to himself, an then sent her a curious glance as Plagg flew back with the water and cookies. "Do you want to get up?" Marinette nodded, and Adrien lifted Marinette up and out of his bed slowly. A few quick seconds later, Marinette was laying down on the couch, pillows propped up under head, and a glass of water at her lips, being held by Adrien's hand. She blushed, and took a sip before realizing just how thirsty she was, greedily drinking the necessary drink before it was all gone.

It was only then that she noticed that Alya was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, watching her worriedly. "Alya." Her voice was still hoarse, but is sounded better, and louder.

"Hey, girl." Alya said, a smile coming to her face as she waved.

"I… I guess you know then." Marinette said awkwardly, fiddling with her clothes.

"Yeah." Adrien said, handing her her Diary and flipping until it was to the last five entries. "We know a lot." Curious, and having not read the entries before or remember writing them, she took it from his hands and read under the lamp light.

"That's what happened?" Marinette asked, confused.

"Yeah…"

"What happened after that?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I went to Master Fu and brought him to you. You were arguing with yourself and panicking when we came in. And… well…" He cleared his throat. "The only way to get you back to normal was true love's kiss." Marinette stared at him for a moment before she grew red, and then she froze, glancing at Alya.

"But- But I thought-"

"Girl, why on earth would I date Chat Noir?" Alya laughed. "I've always shipped him with Ladybug."

"We just spent that time to talk about you, akumas, and Hawkmoth." Adrien replied when she looked up at him. "We didn't care about what anyone thought- we just wanted to hang out. You do tend to keep everything professional when we're superheroes. It was nice to talk with someone like that outside of Patrol."

"Oh." Marinette sighed. "Sorry I assumed.."

"It's okay. Everyone did." Adrien tapped the Diary. "And you never took my advantages seriously because you fell in love with… well… me." Marinette blushed.

"Yeah… about that…" She fiddled anxiously. "I-I'm sorry I never did take you seriously until I decided to get over you."

"That's okay." Adrien replied. "I wouldn't have rejected either of you, ya know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was pretty much crushing on both of you for a while there." Adrien laughed a bit. "And then I found out… and I fell in love." Marinette blushed heavily.

"Y-You what?"

"Fell in love. With you." Adrien elaborated, lifting her right hand up for him to kiss. "That is, if you'll have me, My Princess Lady."

"Princess Lady?" Marinette echoed.

"Combination of my two favorite nicknames for you. I've also come up with Mari-bug and Buginette-"

"Okay Kitty." Marinette booped him on the nose. "And I accept, mon chaton."

"Ok, now that that's over and done with…" Alya stretched, standing up. "I should head back home and go to sleep. The work of a hero never rests, and we need all the sleep we can get!" She winked at them as Trixx flew over. "Trixx, tails out!" Not that long after, Rena Rouge left the room. They watched the night sky for a bit.

"So…" Adrien paused. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, Adrien." Marinette smiled up at him, and he sat down by her feet and turned on the TV to watch something on Netflix. They eventually ended up with Marinette lying on top of Adrien because they wanted to snuggle, and fell asleep like that.

8260870273582735802735023750237502735027350823705702375823750823707


	7. Chapter 7

Shandy: Last chapter.

Candy: And we know that the ending is rushed, but we honestly didn't know what else to write.

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Guest: I am too... but I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Tiger Priestess: Here's the last one!**

 **MsBlackOut: Thanks!**

 **iLoveBurgerRings (guest): Why, thank you!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Yes, _fur_ ever. =^.^=**

Candy: Enjoy the last chapter!

8260870273582735802735023750237502735027350823705702375823750823707

Several years later, Adrien walked over and hugged Marinette from behind, catching her off-guard.

"Kitty, what're you doing?" Marinette asked, looking over her shoulder and up at him. "I was about to go to my garden of inspiration."

"Look what I found." He replied, pulling out a familiar and old book.

"My old Diary." She said, picking it up and reading through the pages. "I thought I lost it."

"You're parents sent it over, along with your favorite treats." Adrien replied. "They wished that they could be here for your birthday, but they're over in China to check up on your grandmother." She giggled.

"Adrien, I have to go now. If I don't leave now, I'll never help your father on his next batch of designs."

"Hmn." Adrien hummed. After the public announcement of Hawkmoth's defeat, Master Fu had activated the Turtle, Bee, and Peacock Miraculous, who just happened to be held by Nino, Chloe, and Nathanael. They were all tasked with protecting Paris from everyday evil, even though Hawkmoth was no longer a danger.

Speaking of- Gabriel eventually learned their identities- that was about a year ago. He had practically begged for forgiveness, and Adrien had told him that he had already forgiven him.

Alya and Nino were currently engaged, soon to be married, and Marinette was in charge of designing her wedding dress.

Chloe and Nathanael, on the other hand, were married and working well side by side as current residing Mayor and Artist/comic writer. They had a little girl named Clarissa. She was a shy little thing, with her father's hair and her mother's ocean blue eyes.

Adrien and Marinette were married, and as Adrien felt a certain little someone kick his wife from the inside, he couldn't be happier.

"I wanted to ask you something, My Princess Lady." Adrien murmured.

"What is it?" Marinette turned fully around, looking up into her husband's eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to use your Diary as a guideline for my next book." He admitted. "It's an amazing and true story- and Nathaniel always said that he wanted to create a comic about us when we were younger, but since he wasn't a superhero then it never felt right. It's a great opportunity for both of us."

"Of course you can, kitty." Marinette giggled. "As long as you promise to keep our identities secret, I don't mind. Just remember that you need to ask for everyone's permission, and to not keep _everything_ the same."

"I promise." Adrien kissed her forehead, and then her large tummy. "Take care of mommy for me." He whispered to the unborn-babe. Marinette giggled.

"Have fun, my Prince." Marinette said.

"Be safe, Princess."

Shortly after that, Bridgette and Felix were introduced to the next generation. Both Author and Artist, Adrien Agreste and Nathaniel Bourgeois-Kurtzburg, declared that they had no idea who the superheroes really were, or if these events really happened. Chat Noir and Ladybug even told the press that they had given the two permission to use them for their story idea, and that they supported it all the way.

Their half book half comic story spread like wildfire, quickly becoming a favorite among people of all ages.

Gabriel Agreste died a year later, his absence missed dearly as Marinette took over Agreste Industries. Their first child ended up being a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Hugo. After that, his twin siblings Emma and Louis quickly followed, both having their mother's hair and their father's eyes.

"I'm glad you let me read your diary." Adrien murmured several years later, after they had tucked their children into bed, hoping in bed to go to sleep themselves.

"I am too." Marinette sighed happily. "I am too."

027508273057732805823750287580237058278057732058370570827308


End file.
